Battleship
by Hippyemo52
Summary: Wally was not really a fan of games. Much to his despair, Wally and Robin get stuck in the Wayne Game "O-ho-ho, God…." Room alone. Will that change his mind? NOT SLASH R&R


**Title:** Battleship  
><span><strong>Author:<strong> Ace! THAT'S ME  
><span><strong>Summary:<strong> Wally was not really a fan of games. Much to his despair, Wally and Robin get stuck in the Wayne Game "O-ho-ho, God…." Room alone. Will that change his mind?  
><span><strong>Warnings:<strong> Naturally, perverted comments. NOT BOY ON BOY. Jeez. Fangirls. xDD Mild swearing. Kid Flash in general. Teehee.  
><span><strong>Beginning Notes:<strong> I was bored after LIT. xD And now I am fangurling over this show so, here you go? ENJOY.

"C4?"

"Miss. C4?"

"Hit." A voice groaned. "A6?"

"Miss." Another voice taunted with a smirk, yet again, gracing its lips. "A6?"

"Dammit! Hit!"

There sat Wally West and his little buddy Robin, Boy Wonder in the dark Wayne Game Room.

How did they get in there? Why?

Well, you see there had been a huge storm the day before and the Wayne power lines to split, causing the whole city of Gotham to darken from the loss of power. So, instead of staring at a TV screen, cooking, and even going outside (because the whole Mountain is made from Wayne Inc.) the team decided to stay inside and think of what to do.

Artemis suggested playing a game of cards, and, naturally, Kid denied. He stated that would take too much work because they would have to pry the door open somehow to find where they left the cards. In return, Artemis said Superboy could just punch the door in. However, Superboy said he was quite "whelmed" (Robin fist pumped at the use of his made up word) just sitting on the couch and having a staring contest with the wall in front of him and, of course, M'gaan said she would join him. To this Artemis scoffed and Kid Flash sniggered, causing his nose to bleed and a sharpened arrow mark to appear on his cheek. Artemis smirked and Robin giggled, childishly behind his hand. (Kid yelled and hollered insults, but with no avail. He still embarrassed himself in front of M'gaan _and _Robin.)

"Maybe we could go in the Wayne Game-" "O-ho-ho, God..." "-Room to check if there's any games in there?" Robin tried.

"Rob, your Dad's entire collection of games sucks; they're old and boring." Wally groaned, rolling over and stuffing his face in the couches seat cushion. Mostly to avoid the raven-haired boy's glare; it was one of those glares that burned through his shades. Kid knew how defensive Robin got with his stupid Dads' company. One joke and he would ring his friends' ass.

"Earth games? The ones with the boards?" M'gaan asked excitedly. Robin grinned, his glare vanishing, and turned to her, nodding. "I've never played any Earth games! Can we please, Robin?"

With this, Wally shot up from his sulking position.

"Yeah! Can we, Rob?" He asked, fake enthusiasm lighting up in his eyes.

Rob's glare appeared on his face again as he turned to Wally again and then looked to his other companions for their approval.

Kaldur nodded. "Yes, I haven't played any surface world games before, either." He stated, calmly sitting up from his relaxed position and sitting down at a table. Artemis nodded and did the same.

Superboy stared at Robin. "No."

Robin simply looked at him. And the too-strong superhero looked back. Instead of continuing the "looking" contest, he got up and sat in front of Kaldur. Robin smiled, sweetly. M'gaan squealed and clapped her hands.

"OK. I'll go get some games!" Robin stood up. "Kid, come with me." Kid silently cursed Robin, but got up, smirking at M'gaan. Robin started walking down the hall, opening the not-really-automatic door with at much force he could muster. Kid sulked behind him, muttering something about "Sexy… Megan… Robin… Murder…"

Finally the two got to the dark game room. Robin tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He pulled, kicked, jumped, banged, and even did a couple flips on it. Wally offered to help, and when he pulled the same thing happened. Robin sighed, rubbing his chin in thought, and Wally fist pumped, thinking that they wouldn't be able to play board games then. But, unfortunately for him, Robin _always _came prepared. He took out his belt from God-knows-where, and whipped a beeping bat-a-rang at the door. The weapon exploded on the door, but it still didn't open. It didn't even chip from the explosion. Robin cursed his Father for being so flipping awesome. Next, he pulled out a crowbar ("How the hell did you fit that thing in there?" "It's not from my tool belt." "WHAT THE FU-" "Shhh! You're so loud. I put it in my Dad's sword case that he got from a villain he defeated." "Oh. Yeah. I knew that….") and tried to pry open the door. Much to Wally's misery, they heard a click. Robin fist pumped and sniggered at Wally's pained expression. He opened the door, but since he wasn't the strongest on the team, asked Wally to help. After many grunts and moans of pain, the door flung open, making a loud clang.

"Sweet!" Robin said, gleefully, running in the darkened (except for the sunlight from the hall way) room. He started searching for _Monopoly_ or _Scrabble _for his team mates. Wally looked around at the piles of stacked games, trying to look uninterested in it all, but it was pretty hard to.

The room was probably big enough to fit at least three regular-sized swimming pools in it. All of it – and he meant _ALL _of it. The walls were nothing but shelves, and the shelves were filled with nothing but board games. Wally didn't even know there were so many board games in the _world, _let alone Gotham. Maybe, he could find at least _one _game he would like. But, then again, he doubted it.

"I'm whelmed." He stated sarcastically, crossing his arms. Robin snorted.

"Oh, shut up." Robin started rummaging through more games. After he found a couple, he stood up and sighed triumphantly. Wally rolled his eyes, smirking at Robins' child side and stood up.

"Good, we can go back no-?" Suddenly there was a loud clang and then there was nothing but darkness. Kid's eyes widened. "Rob? What happened? Did you do that?"

"No. Did you?"

"Why would I be asking you if I did it?"

"…Good point."

A chuckle sounded from Wally's lips. He felt around in his pockets, pulled out his infrared glasses, and put them on. He looked around; trying to find where his friend's heat wave was, but he couldn't find it. He cocked a brow. Where was h-? Something light fell onto his shoulders and wrapped something that felt like legs around his neck. Wally screamed and got ready to attack whatever was on his shoulders. But he heard a quiet "'Sup?" His eyes narrowed as he looked up to see Robin's body above him. Robin placed his elbow on Wally's head and drummed his fingers on his chin. He ignored his buddy's constant demands of him to get off.

"It looks like we're stuck." Robin mused.

"Noooo." Wally said, annoyed.

"And I left my crowbar on the outside." Wally groaned. "But I think there is another entrance." His heat wave arm pointed left. "Onward." He said, patting Kid's head. Kid groaned, using his super speed to run towards where Robin was pointing. But they found that the exit was locked tightly. They tried all the others, but ended up where they started out.

"Well, now I'm stumped." Wally said as he sat down, Robin still on his shoulders. Said boy flipped off his shoulders and sat down in front of the speedster.

"Wanna play a game?"

"Oh God no."

"Why?" Robin whined.

"I rather die." Wally complained. "They take too loooong. And they're boring."

"We could play _Monopoly_?"

"No."

"_Scrabble_?"

"No."

"Strip Poker?"

A long moment of silence.

"No."

"How about… _Battleship_?"

Silence.

"Tell me more."

Robin grinned and took out the game.

And that is the background of why they were sitting in the dark playing _Battleship. _Robin was winning, of course, because he always knew what Wally was going to do. Said boy was struggling with a strategy, which is what he did with every video game they played together. He just knew him too well.

"B3?"

"Miss. B3?"

"You sunk my ship!" Wally yelled, shocked. "How do you keep doing that?"

"Lucky guess."

The huge metal door was knocked down, scaring the two of them. Superboy stood before them, in all his awesome glory.

"You guys OK?"

"Yeah we're fi-" Robin started. But he was interrupted by a certain big mouth.

"SUPEY! OH MY GOD WE'RE SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!" Wally embraced said boy. "I THOUGHT I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO EAT AGAIN!" Superboy just stared down at Kid Flash, until the boy ran away at his super-fast speed to the refrigerator. Robin just grinned sheepishly at the strong boy as he helped him up. They walked back to where Wally and the rest of the team were. M'gaan welcomed them, apologizing greatly for not coming sooner. Wally brushed it aside with a sexy eyebrow raise and Robin did the same with a smile and a nod of his head.

"Hey, Rob." Wally whispered when they thought no one was looking or listening. Little did they know Artemis had raised an eyebrow in their direction. "Next time, let's play strip poker?"

Rob giggled in his hand and nodded.

With that, Artemis put her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom, causing both of the young boys to have laughing fits. The rest of the team looked confusingly at the boys and the door that Artemis. But then Kaldur said something that spoke for the whole team.

"I don't want to know."

**End Notes:** That plot officially made no sense. xD Wasn't my best, but whatever. I made it up as I went along. LOLS. R&R


End file.
